


Can you even lift?

by Gwatson2304



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is pining, F/F, Fluff, Lucy and Alex's Antics, Soccer AU, WWC 2019, they are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/pseuds/Gwatson2304
Summary: Inspired by this post -https://majordetectiveagent.tumblr.com/post/186540662454Alex and Lucy are known for their antics, only this time Maggie videos it for fans (and their teammates) to see.A look into the dynamic of the three of them at the World Cup.





	Can you even lift?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DontBeJelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeJelly/gifts).



> Alex's goal is based off of Tobin Heath's goal against Sweden - 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DWQab2EXWuY (starts at 1:07)

3 World Cups as adults together, and this is what people are going to be talking about for weeks. 

They haven’t even played their first game yet and already they are pasted all over the internet. 

Everything had been going fine. They had done their morning training session and had the rest of the day off to relax and recover for the game the following day. So here they were making their way back to the gym.

“Babe, why are we going back to the gym? We could be exploring Reims!” Lucy whined as they walked the corridors of the hotel. 

“Because we can explore later,” Maggie said with a nervous look. “I have energy to burn off.” 

“Could think of better ways for you to work it off.” Lucy mumbles to herself, earning a grossed out look from Alex.

“I always feel better after the three of us work out alone.” Maggie says leading them into the gym. 

Alex automatically goes over to the rowing machine, Maggie to the elliptical and Lucy to the cable biceps bar. They all put their headphones in and get in the zone, focusing on themselves. 

Alex and Lucy had met at the U15s camps, and Maggie had come in at the U21s. Lucy and Alex had built a strong friendship by then, but Maggie fitted in like she had been there since the beginning. 

Two years after meeting Lucy and Maggie stopped dancing around one another and finally started dating. Alex had been telling them to go for it for the longest, but both women were worried about how it would impact their careers. They played together on the USWNT, and at their Club as well. Maggie and Lucy played for Star City, Alex had signed for National City FC. Maggie and Lucy had never told Alex, but they were also hesitant to get together just in case it ruined their friendship. They valued Alex and they valued the friendship the three of them had built. Alex and Lucy had met when they were both 14 and Maggie had come in when they were all 18. They hadn’t wanted to ruin years of build up for a relationship, they would rather ignore their feelings. 

In actual fact very little changed. They still watched movies together, explored new cities together, and got out to watch one another's games when they could. Whenever their teams played one another they made sure to get dinner and drinks afterwards. They went on holiday after major tournaments together, the couple never minding Alex being with them. They wouldn’t have it any other way. 

They had all been called up for the 2011 World Cup and by that point Maggie and Lucy had been dating for around a year. After the tournament was over they had booked to go around a few of the major cities in Europe. Alex had gone to the airport with them and when she tried to go in a different direction Maggie had asked what she was playing at, they were all going around Europe together. Alex was elated. She had assumed it was a couples trip. 

Since then they had always gone away together and found time for their friendship. The couple spend the season together, so when they get to spend countless days with their best friend they don’t want to say no to that. 

They moved around the different gym equipment, building their own routines. After 40 minutes Lucy approaches Alex and takes one of her ear buds out.

“Danvers, I’m bored.” She pouts as she says it, hoping Alex will suggest leaving. 

“Wrong girl Lane, your girlfriend is over there, I’m not the girl to relieve your boredom with.” Alex replies cheekily. 

“You know that’s not what I mean!” Lucy says pouting more. “God she does look amazing doing those Bicep Curls though.” 

  
“Yeah she does.” They both watch Maggie for a minute, and when she notices through the mirror she pokes her tongue out at them eliciting laughs. They both turn back to one another. “What do you wanna do then Lane?”

“Wanna try something fun?” Lucy replies with a grin. 

“Last time I agreed to something fun without asking first I got into so much shit with Jill I still can’t look her in the eyes.” Alex says warily.

“I said I was sorry! I got the door number mixed up!” Lucy replies trying not to laugh. “All you have to do is hold me up around your waist whilst I do sit ups.”

“Okay, that’s easy enough!” Alex says turning off her music and putting her phone and earpods to one side. “Come on then short stuff.” She holds out her arms for Lucy to hop into. 

Lucy holds her shoulders and as she jumps Alex grabs her under her thighs and helps her get situated on Alex’s hips. Lucy crosses her ankles to help keep her in place, and Alex pulls her knees up into a sit up position. 

“You good?” Alex asks.

“Yeah, all safe.” Lucy replies. 

They are in a world of their own and don’t notice that Maggie has stopped her workout and is filming their antics. 

Lucy manages to do 10 sit ups in that position and as she comes up out of the last one Alex goes in for a double high five.

Alex forgets she is keeping Lucy up.

Lucy reciprocates the double high five and then finds herself on her arse, legs wrapped around Alex’s ankles. 

“Shit!” Alex bends down to help her up. “Are you okay?”

Maggie cannot hold it in any longer and bursts out laughing, ending the recording and sending it to their teammates. 

“I’m good Danvers, think my arse is bruised but nothing serious!” Lucy replies, scowling at Maggie. “Thanks for the support over there babe!”

“Sorry love!” Maggie says coming over, not looking sorry at all. “You two are always up to something!” 

“Hey! This was all her idea!” Alex says feigning innocence, knowing full well she instigates a lot of their antics.

“Mhm,” Maggie says not falling for it. “Come here.” She wraps Lucy up in a cuddle and kisses her head, then she whispers, “anything I can do?” 

“Maybe later.” Lucy replies cheekily, earning herself a gentle shove. 

“Stop being coupley, let’s go get ready and explore Reims!” Alex says imitating the French accent. 

The three of them head upstairs, dropping Alex and Maggie off at their room whilst Lucy carries on to the room she is sharing with Veronica Sinclair, a fellow Midfielder. 

Alex and Maggie are both strikers, making an incredible team up front when Jill plays them together. 

When Alex is waiting for Maggie to finish up in the bathroom she starts scrolling through Instagram.

That’s when she sees it.

“SAWYER!” She yells, Maggie comes rushing out just in her towel looking dishevelled.

“What’s wrong? What happened? Are you okay?” Maggie asks with concern. 

“What is this?” Alex asks thrusting her phone at Maggie. She takes one look at it then bursts out laughing, almost dropping her towel.

“That Danvers, would be you and Lane and your antics.” 

“Get rid of it!” Alex demands.

“Even if I delete it, you know the fans have already saved it.” Maggie replies turning back towards the bathroom. “I’m gonna go finish up my shower now Danvers.”

“RUDE!” Alex shouts after her. 

_ Danvers - Your girl put a vid of the fail up on the internet _

_ Lane - RUDE! Can she take it down?? _ __   
_   
_ __ Danvers - Fans have already saved it, no point.

_ Lane - I don’t wanna go to team dinner now :(  _

_ Danvers - Ergh! Everyone is going to be insufferable! Come to our room when you’re ready! _

Lucy turns up just as Alex is finishing getting ready still in the bathroom, Maggie is laying on her bed ready to go. 

“Hey babe.” She says looking up at her phone.

“Don’t hey babe me Sawyer!” Lucy pretends to be upset with Maggie, even going as far as to lay on Alex’s bed whilst they wait. 

“Hey! Get over here!” Maggie sits up looking at her.

“Hell no! You done us dirty Sawyer!” Lucy says pulling a cross face. 

Maggie gets up and goes over, laying on Lucy. “Come on babe, you know it’s funny! The fans want the BTS content and that was some good content!” Maggie sounds very convincing and as she ducks her head down to kiss Lucy’s neck. “You know you’re not really mad.” She whispers as she bites Lucy’s ear, eliciting a small noise from her that tells her she’s got her. 

“Eww gross guys! Get off my bed!” Alex has entered the room as Maggie and Lucy are sharing small soft kisses. “You’re a traitor Lane!” 

“Come join us Danvers.” Lucy wiggles her eyebrows as she jokes with Alex. 

“In your dreams.” Alex says pulling a disgusted face. “Let’s go explore Reims before dinner.”

The three of them explore the Reims Cathedral, the Palace of Tau and then they end on a Champagne Tour. The Ruinart tour took them through the Crayeres and then at the end they sampled two Champagnes. They had a lot of fun and were all intrigued by what Reims had to offer. 

They turn up at the team dinner and as expected their teammates have something to say to them. As they walk in Sara Lance shouts

“Oi Lane! Danvers! Nice workout earlier.” The rest of the team starts to snicker. “How’s your ass Lane?”

“You can come kiss it Lance!” Lucy replies scowling. 

“Ooh firecracker, you’d be so lucky!” Sara replies grinning ear to ear. “I’d much prefer Danvers anyway.”

Alex blushes and goes over to an empty seat, ignoring the comments. Sara’s crush for her hadn’t gone unnoticed, but it wasn’t who she wanted. 

“She’s such a bitch.” Lucy whispers to Alex. 

“Massively.” Alex responds. 

“Think your ego is just very bruised right now babe.” Maggie says sitting next to Lucy. 

“Think your girls got a point Lane.” Alex replies smirking. 

“Shove off! Both of you!” Lucy replies. 

“Come on then Sawyer, back to our room.” Alex says winking at Maggie. 

“Ooh you can show me those warm ups you were telling me about this morning.” Maggie plays along. 

“I hate both of you.” Lucy states, giving them both dirty looks. 

They lean in at the same time and press a kiss each to Lucy’s cheeks. She lets them but pretends to be sulking still. 

“Wanna hang with us in our room until curfew and watch a movie?” Alex says before ordering her food. 

“Only if I get to pick the movie! None of those horrendous horror movies you two love so much!” Lucy responds and the other two laugh.

“Whatever you want babe.” Maggie replies pressing another kiss to her cheek. 

“Suck up.” Alex laughs and Maggie pokes her tongue out.

They wait for their food and interact with the rest of the team, lots of digs are made at Alex and Lucy but they give it back to their teammates. 

They wander back up to their room and all cuddle into Alex’s bed and watch Bend It Like Beckham, it’s always Lucy’s choice before a game. The three of them have frequently fell asleep together watching it, especially during the U21s camps, before they were called up for the National Team.

**_9 Days Later - Le Havre USA vs Sweden_ **

The video was still circulating and they had spoken to many fans about it in the 9 days since it was posted. 

It is their final Group Stages match and they are facing Sweden, who are a bogey team for the USA. Lucy and Alex have been practicing their celebration for if either of them score.

Maggie chips the ball to the other side of the goal box and Alex is in a big space. She controls the ball, lines it up and shoots it past two defenders, the keeper is on the other side of the box. 

Lucy runs over to her immediately and then jumps into her arms. 

They repeat the sit up move, except this time Lucy anticipates Alex letting go of her legs and they double high five without Alex dropping her. Alex’s arms wrap around her as soon as they have double high fived. Maggie runs over to them and they hug it out as their teammates jump on top of them. 

“Nice celebration!” Maggie manages to shout loud enough for them both to hear. 

“We’ve been practicing!” Lucy says with a smug grin. 

“Let’s go finish this thing!” Alex says keeping her head in the game. 

They finish it with a 2-0 win. 

The three women hug one another tight and celebrate, then they run over and sign stuff for fans. 

They all talk about how amazing the celebration was and that Alex didn’t drop Lucy this time. It brings a smile to Alex’s face to see how happy she is making these young girls, all she wants to do is play soccer and inspire the next generation of players. 

The goal gets called as an Own Goal but Alex doesn’t care, as long as they win she doesn’t mind who scores. The VAR decision annoys her but her teammates boost her spirits after the game.

“It’s always gonna be an Alex Danvers goal! Who cares what the ref says? It clearly went in, and it went nowhere near the Swedish defence! She was being stupid calling it an own goal!” Lucy says as they settle themselves into bed together. 

“Thanks Luce, I appreciate that.” Alex says cuddling in as Maggie gets the film loaded up on the TV. “I’m not bothered about my name being tied to the goals, as long as I help the team and we win I’m happy.”

“The dynamic duo did amazing upfront today, beautiful assists by Maggie and then a beautiful finish by you!” Lucy says, pride lacing her tone. 

“And then an amazing celebration by the best striker in the NWSL and an okay Midfielder.” Maggie chimes in, digging at Lucy.

“Oi!” Lucy tickles her, jostling Alex. “Only an okay Midfielder? That’s not what you normally say to me after matches back home!”   
  


“I don’t need to hear your bedroom talk thanks guys” Alex says pushing them both.

“You could go find Lance and then you don’t have to.” Lucy teases.

“I’d rather have to watch you two get handsy.” Alex deadpans, the other two burst out laughing at her. 

“Come on, let’s watch the film before curfew comes.”

The three of them end up falling asleep watching the film and Lucy has to sneak back to her room the next morning. They had slept cuddled up together, something that wasn’t unusual, but Alex was starting to feel things for the other two which made it different. 

She wouldn’t act on it though, the two of them were happy together and she was just as happy being their best friend, if that’s all she could have. 


End file.
